


Exentsion

by theblinkytheory



Series: After The HuntingBird Second Wedding [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblinkytheory/pseuds/theblinkytheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FitzSimmons had just found what must seem like the face, the "controller" that place the clock that blew up the hold fuel HUB and brought to the director Coulson file with what must have seemed the face of the "controller"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exentsion

FitzSimmons had just found what must seem like the face, the "controller" that I place the clock that blew up the hold fuel HUB and brought to the editor Coulson file with what must have seemed the face of the "controller"

"Director of this and the file with what should be the face of the" controller. "Leo said entering along with Simmons in the manager. "Well done guys, I want to ask you something." Said Phil   

"Of course director." Said Jemma   

"Ok Simmons starts from you, would you be at the head of the biochemistry department of SHIELD?" Said Phil   

"What is this director?" Said Jemma   

"It is that in addition to performing your normal assignments, there will be 10 people to whom you will the job and you will be the boss and continue to go with us on     bus like everyone else. "said Phil   

"We are thrilled Director, accept it with pleasure." Said Jemma enthusiastic   

"Ok I am delighted that you have accepted, Fitz now we come to you." Said Phil   

"Say well sir." Said Leo   

"Would you like to be in charge of the section enginering of SHIELD?" Said Phil   

"It is the same thing as Jemma?" Said Leo   

"Of course, exactly the same," said Phil   

"Then I accept with pleasure director" said Leo   

"Well guys go down now choose 10 names for one and consegnatemeli within 1 hour is already we're sending me on SkyeWard please? And remember that one of these names must be your vice in your absence." Said Phil   

"Of course director" answered the boys in chorus that they closed the door is went to work

At one point, Skye is Grant entered the office of Coulson, Coulson Grant greeting with the classic military salute and said, "Director" Skye said Dad instead turning to Coulson.

"Ward I want to ask you something, would you be in charge of the division of specialized SHIELD?" said Phil   

"That means the director?" asked Grant   

"It means that in addition to performing your normal duties of specialist is my daughter's boyfriend, there will be 10 people to whom you will work and one of them will be your deputy in the event of your absence." Said Phil   

"Sure director gladly accept." Said Grant   

"I am pleased that you have accepted, now Skye would like to talk to you, would you do the same thing by Grant, but in version hacker?" said Phil   

"Sure Dad even I gladly accept." Said Skye   

"Well now you go is choose 10 names for one and remember that one of these will be your deputy in the event of your absence, you have an hour to give me a list of 10 of your choice and you're at it, please send me on Gennifer please? "said Phil   

"Ok," said Skye is we start on the door and said come "Grant?"    "

Arrival Skye a moment I want to talk to your father." Said Grant   

"Ok Granty is send him a kiss." Skye said while closing the door   

"What did you want to talk to Grant?" Said Phil   

"Well here sir I want to declare your daughter" Grant after saying those words we prepare the reaction of Phil biting her lip.   

"Oh I'm glad you've asked permission for me ok if you see to be happy with my daughter, then you can continue your story with her." Said Phil   

"Ok thanks a lot Director." Grant said that he closed the door and went to pick 10 names for the division of specialized

Immediately after SkyeWard, entered the office the BadWard who agreed to get on top of the division superheroes, then came the turn of Mack who was at the head of the division of mechanics, HuntingBird came together at the head of the security of the base and finally Koenig who came to chief of the keepers of the base. As soon as Phil received all lists Coulson gave to Tripp, who took the Quinjet and parts at a time of the HUB.

***

Tripp plane peek lists of names and realized that Jemma had also inserted Charlotte Devenport the girl he was "in love"

 

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER

HELLO EVERYBODY I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS STORY THE NAME OF THE THIRD ONE-SHOOT IS "DELIVERING OF THE NAME" I WISH TO YOU AN HAPPY READING OF THE NEXT ONE-SHOOT 

 


End file.
